


Going To Hell (And Enjoying The Ride)

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To Hell (And Enjoying The Ride)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).



“Albus!” Teddy said in surprise, when his god-brother turned up on the doorstep. “Come in.”

“I intended to. Thanks,” Albus added, with a quick smile.

Albus’s smile should have been illegal, Teddy thought. It made him think all sorts of things which he definitely, definitely shouldn’t be thinking about a kid eight years younger than him and only just past his eighteenth birthday.

“Drink?” Teddy offered.

“No thanks.” Albus looked maybe a little nervous, but definitely resolute. It was always an ominous look on Albus Severus Potter’s face. Teddy sank down onto the sofa and waited. “I didn’t come for that,” Albus said at length. 

“Why did you come? Not that you’re not welcome,” Teddy added hastily.

“That’s fortunate, in the circumstances.” Albus’s voice was a low purr. It sent tingles up Teddy’s skin. But they were nothing compared to what happened next. “Because I came for this.”

He straddled Teddy’s lap, pressing his lips with some strength against Teddy’s own. They were warm, and firm, and very very tempting.

“You shouldn’t...” Teddy said weakly, from his position underneath a very determined Albus.

“I should,” Albus corrected him firmly.

He kissed Teddy again, and Teddy found his mouth opening under Albus’s, allowing Albus’s tongue to slide between his lips. Could he honestly say that he’d never looked at Albus and _wanted_? He knew he couldn’t, could feel himself growing hard as Albus rubbed up against him. Dragging himself reluctantly away, he leaned his head against Albus’s shoulder.

“Al, you’re too young. You’re almost my brother. This is -”

“This is why I’m doing this, and you’re not. Because you’re full of Hufflepuff anxieties and I’ve got the Slytherin determination to go for what I want.” Albus pulled back and looked into Teddy’s face. “Tell me you don’t want this, Teddy, because I haven’t exactly noticed you pulling desperately to get away.”

“Hufflepuffs may be many things,” said Teddy, with all the dignity he could muster in the circumstances, “but they are not liars. You know bloody well that I want you. The point is, I shouldn’t.”

“The point is, I’m eighteen years old. I’ve just left Hogwarts. We’re not related, however much my parents seem to think it. Give me one good reason why we can’t do this, Teddy.” Albus rocked his body against Teddy as he spoke, and Teddy bit back a groan. “One good reason, and I swear I’ll leave.”

Teddy tried not to think about how much he didn’t want Albus to leave. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything as mundane as words with Albus’s lithe, sexy body pressed up against his. (Fuck, he was thinking of his little almost-brother as sexy. And kissing him. He was going to hell. But damn it, it would be an amazing way to go.)

“I don’t suppose my incipient death at the hands of one of your relatives – probably your brother – would count as a good reason?” he offered tentatively.

Albus considered a second, head tilted to one side. Then he smiled, and Teddy knew he was lost.

“Nope. I can take James any day. Any other reasons?”

Plenty, but Teddy was bored of them. Bored of refusing something they both wanted. That they both knew they both wanted. He was going to get burned, and badly, but sometimes it was fun to play with fire. Sometimes it was _necessary_.

“Does this answer your question?” Teddy asked. 

He pulled Albus hard against his body and kissed him ruthlessly. Albus laughed, the sound soft and low by Teddy’s ear.

“Perfectly,” he said.


End file.
